


Dialogue Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, kirumom is there for like .2 seconds, kokichi doesn't know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had to rewrite this so many times and you don't understand how badly I want to scrap this but I literally do not know how else to write this one





	Dialogue Prompts

“Ah, thank you, Toujo-san.” Shuichi gave a polite bow to Kirumi as she handed him a tray consisting of hot soup, a glass of water, and a bottle of medicine.

“It is my pleasure. I trust you to ensure that Ouma-kun feels better soon.” She smiled softly. “Please do let me know if you require my assistance. I know he can be a handful sometimes.” Shuichi smiled and turned around, carefully exiting the dining hall and making his way towards Kokichi’s dorm room. He reached the door and took a breath before quietly knocking. An annoyed and tired groan came from inside the room. 

“Come back with a permit…” Shuichi chuckled a bit, before calling out.

“It’s me, Ouma-kun. Do I still need a permit?” With what sounded like the quick hustling of bedsheets and soft but hurried footsteps, the door cracked open a few moments later. He noticed the tray and looked up to meet Shuichi’s eyes with a smirk.

“Hmm~ Saihara-chan came to deliver the Supreme Leader his drugs?”

“Ah- yes, I have medicine for you.” Kokichi opened the door wider, putting both of his hands out and making grabby motions. Kokichi looked noticeably paler than he usually was, and Kokichi was already one of- if not _ the _ palest person Shuichi knew. There were visible bags under his eyes, and his hair was a disheveled mess, flying all over the place.

“Well? Gimme gimme!” 

“You look pale, Ouma.” Shuichi hesitated before brushing away some of his bangs and gently placing the back of his hand against Kokichi’s forehead. “And you’re burning up..” Kokichi’s ears turned red in color. Probably just from the fever...

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sick, re~mem~ber~? Now give me the tray and shoo before you get sick too.”

“Ouma-kun, you look exhausted. Let me take care of you. Please?”

“Ughhh… Saihara-chan is so annoying..! And while poor little ol’ me is sick.. Just give me the stuff so you can go bother Kayayday or something.” 

“Do… do you want me to leave..?” For a brief moment, Shuichi thought that he had seen fear or regret in Kokichi’s eyes. No… he had _ definitely _ seen it, he was sure of it. Kokichi looked down a bit, his disheveled hair covering his eyes.

“Yes.” 

“Look at me and say that.” Kokichi let out a quiet ‘tch’ and looked up at Shuichi. Up at his hair, and the wall behind him- “Kokichi.” Kokichi actually jumped a bit at sudden use of his name. “Look me in the eye.” 

“Aaand why should I?” Shuichi sighed with irritation, setting the tray down on the ground and leaning forward, cupping Kokichi’s face with his hands and looking into his eyes.

“Tell me the truth.” Kokichi’s breath hitched, not expecting Shuichi to suddenly be so bold. Truthfully, Shuichi had surprised himself. “Do you want me to leave?” Kokichi’s face turned pink as he placed his own hands over top of Shuichi’s.

“...No..” Shuichi smiled softly at the small leader, the violet-haired male giggling as he slipped away back into the room. “Well, my beloved? Are you going to come take care of me or not~?” The taller male chuckled, picking up the tray from the floor and bringing it into the room. Even if Shuichi ended up catching the sickness, the time he would be able to spend with Kokichi would be worth it...

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this so many times and you don't understand how badly I want to scrap this but I literally do not know how else to write this one


End file.
